Accident
by shortcake2
Summary: Stella and mac have to face the horrors when they are told the news their daughter is in a coma after a bad car accident. Will they lose their daughter? or will her fight to live strengthen their bond? Please R and R. Sequal to Help Me!
1. Chapter 1 accident

Accident

Disclaimer- Not mine.

Chapter one

Sixteen year old Angela was at a nightclub with her best friend Katie, but she was ready to go home. She had some drinks, did some dancing and was ready to leave. "Hhey , I think I'll take a cab home. Ssee yyou llater."

Katie reached out and grabbed her arm. "I'll take you home. You don't live that far from here." With that, they left the club. When they reached Katie's car, Katie walked over to the passenger side with Angela and helped her in first. Then she shut her door, and got in the drivers side. "That was the most fun I've had in a long time, I got some numbers too."

"So did I."

"Now the only problem is ,who do I call first? Humm."

"I think that Eric really liked you, he couldn't keep his eyes off you."

"Or his hands." Katie replied, then burst into giggles. Soon, both girls were giggling and completely oblivious to everything around them. Suddenly, Katie crashed head on into another car and everything went black.

Meanwhile,

Stella and Mac were in bed, Mac was asleep, but Stella lay in bed awake waiting for Angie to come home. She glanced over at the alarm clock by her bed_. 11:30, where was she? _Just then, her cell phone rang. _Maybe that's her._ Stella thought to herself as she reached over and picked up her phone. "Angie, honey?"

"Is Mac there, Stell?"

"He's- he's asleep. What's going on, Don?"

"I think you better wake him up."

"Don, what happened?"

Silence.

" TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Stella screamed into the phone, waking Mac up. He shot up in bed and looked over at Stella. "What's wrong?" Stella handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mac, it's Don. Listen, there's been a accident. Angie's pretty bad."

"Okay, we'll be right there." Mac said then hung up and looked over at Stella. "Angie's hurt, we've gotta go."

"Is she-

"No, but we've gotta go." With that, they both got dressed and left their house.


	2. Chapter 2 comatose

Chapter 2

Stella could feel her heart pounding in her chest as they drove to the scene. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was like a nightmare. She glanced over at Mac. Mac quickly glanced back at her. He wanted so badly to hold her or touch her, but he couldn't risk getting them hurt as well. He knew she was scared, he was too. Finally, they reached the scene. The medics were already there. Mac parked the Avalanche, then got out and rushed over to them with Stella following behind him. His heart shattered when he saw how badly cut up his daughters face was. "Angie honey, can you hear me?"

There was no response.

Tears welled up in Stella's eyes when she saw her daughters face. She reached out and gently touched her bloody cheek. "Mommy's here baby. Mommy's here." Then, she turned and hugged Mac.

Mac held her tight as she cried. As he held her, he saw a woman with long blonde hair approaching them. It took him a minute to realize it was Katie's mother. She gently reached out and touched Stella's back. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Thank you, how's Katie?"

"She's banged up too, but she's conscious." She replied, then turned and walked away. Mac could feel the anger and jealousy boiling up as he watched her walk away. He hugged Stella for a while longer, then they made their way over to the ambulance and got in shutting the doors behind them. As they headed for the hospital, Stella held her daughters hand. "Your gonna be okay."

A while later, they reached the hospital. The medics got up and wheeled Angie out of the ambulance with Mac and Stella following close behind. Soon as they entered the hospital, a bunch of doctors came and took Angie from the medics. "MVA, Head on. She's non responsive." The medics said then turned and left.

Mac and Stella started to follow the doctors, when a nurse stepped in front of them. "Waiting room's just a little further down, you can't go in the OR."

"That's our daughter." Mac replied, looking at her.

"Dr. Anderson will come and find you when he's finished with her." The nurse replied.

Mac let out a frustrated sigh and glared at the nurse. Then he took Stella's hand and headed down the hall to the waiting room. When they reached the waiting room, they went inside slamming the door behind them. Mac headed over to the coffee pot and poured two cups of coffee. He handed one to Stella. "Thank you." She replied, taking the cup. Then she walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. Mac sat down beside her. A while later, the door opened and Don walked in with Danny. They walked over to Mac and Stella and looked down at them. "How's Angie?" Danny asked.

"She's-she's still in the OR." Mac replied, then looked over at Don. "What the hell happened, how did they crash?"

"Well, Katie had been drinking and she swerved into the opposite lane and hit another car head on."

"Drinking! She's 18 years old, she's not even legal age to drink! I knew she was a bad influence, but Angela thought she was so cool. "

Stella reached out and gently touched Mac's arm. Mac looked back at her and gently patted her hand. "I'm just scared and worried. I don't want to lose my daughter."

"I'm scared too, but we haven't lost her yet."

"Stella's right. You guys haven't lost her yet. And Angela's a fighter, she'll get through this." Don said, looking at Mac.

"Yeah, she is. We used to get a lot of calls about playground fights."

Stella smiled as she thought back to when Angie was little. "Yeah, we did She always told us "Not my fault!"

They were so busy chatting about Angie's life growing up, they didn't notice the doctor had come in and was standing in front of them. "AHEM." He cleared his throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Taylor."

Mac looked up and saw Angie's doctor standing in front of him. "Yes, how's our daughter?"

"Well, we fixed up all the cuts on her face, and bandaged them. But she's still unconscious. We have her on a ventilator because she's not breathing on her own and we also have a heart monitor on her."

Mac stared at the doctor, his eyes wide. He reached over and clutched Stella's hand. "Are you telling us our daughters in a coma?"

The doctor nodded sadly. The coffee Stella was holding dropped from her hand and spilled onto the carpet. Danny got up and went to grab a towel. He wiped up the coffee, then picked up the cup and threw it and the paper towel away. Then he walked back over to Stella and sat down next to her. He reached out and took her hand. He knew he'd feel just devastated if something like that had happened to Lucy. He gently squeezed Stella's hand. "I'm sorry, Stell. I'm so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews alerts and favorites. Here's my next chapt. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 3

Mac took a deep breath and then turned to look at Stella. "Tell Angie I love her."

"Where are you going?" Stella asked, glaring at him.

"Don and I are going to go talk to Katie and then go to the club the girls were at."

"Okay fine. I'll see you when you get back." Stella replied, then turned to the doctor. "I'd like to see my daughter."

"Okay, follow me." The doctor said and then turned and headed for the door. Stella got up and followed him out. After they left, Don turned to Mac. "She's mad at you."

"She's just worried and upset about Angie, she's not mad at me."

"Aren't you worried about her?"

"Yes, and that's why I want to find out who's responsible for this. I can't just sit and do nothing."

Danny got up and walked over to Mac. "Angela's going to get through this, I know she will. She's strong, just like her mother."

Mac stood up and gave Danny a big hug. "Thanks Danny."

"Your welcome." Danny said hugging him back. They hugged for a while then broke apart. "Call me if there's any change." Danny said, then left.

After he left, Mac looked over at Don. "Come on, let's go find Katie's room." With that, they left the waiting room and made their way to the receptionist at the front of the hospital. "Yes, can I help you gentleman?" She asked, smiling at them.

"Can you tell us what room Katie Thompson is in?"

"She's in 213

"Okay thank you."

"Your welcome." She replied with a smile.

Mac smiled back then turned and walked away with Don following behind. They made their way over to the elevator and took it up to the second floor. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, they got off and using the signs found Katie's room. Mac knocked on the door and waited until he heard her mother say "Come in." Then he opened the door and went in with Don.

"Hello Mr. Taylor. What can we do for you?" Katie's mother asked.

"Well, we actually wanted to talk to Katie."

Heather Thompson looked at her daughter and then back at Mac. "Well, she's got a concussion and 2 broken arms. Don't know if she'll remember much."

Mac walked over to the bed and stood next to Heather. "Hi Katie, can you tell me what you remember about last night?"

"Angie and I were on our way home from the club, another car hit us and then everything goes black."

"No actually, you hit someone because you were driving while under the influence."

Heather stared at her daughter, "Your-your not even old enough to drink! Did you take drugs too?"

"Mom please, my head's pounding and I-I didn't take anything."

"You drank alcohol though and then decided to drive home! Your lucky you weren't killed."

"Ang-ang wanted to take a cab, but I-I told her no."

Mac stared at Katie, his face bright red.. "YOU TOLD HER NO!" he screamed, then walked out slamming the door hard behind him. Don looked over at Heather, "Angela's comatose."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tears welled up in Heather's eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god, she's- she's comatose." Don nodded sadly. "She's on a ventilator and heart monitor."

"Oh my God." Heather said again then turned to face her daughter. "What on earth were you thinking! Hu?"

"Mom please. My head."

"Your best friends in a coma, Katherine and it's all your fault. You better hope she makes it." Heather told her daughter then got up and left the room, leaving Katie alone with Don. After she left the room, she looked around for Mac and finally found him. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry about Angela."

Mac turned around and saw tears streaming down her face. "I'm- I'm really sorry." She said tearfully.

"Thank you. I-I just hope she makes it."

"I hope so too, is-is Stella with her?"

"Yes, she is."

"Well, I suppose I should go and talk to her"

"Okay, Don and I can stay with Katie while your gone."

"Are you sure? You-you don't mind?"

"No, we'll stay with her."

"Okay, thanks." Heather replied, then reached out and squeezed Mac's hand. "I'm just gonna tell her I'm going." With that, she turned and headed back into her daughters room. Mac followed behind her. She walked over to her daughter's bed and looked down at her. "Katie, I'm going to go talk to Angela's mom for a while, but Mr. Taylor and his friend are going to stay with you."

"Okay fine. Bye."

Heather stared at her daughter for a few minutes, then let out a frustrated sigh and left.

After she left her daughters room. She made her way over to the elevators and took it down to the first floor. She felt just awful. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened she got off and then followed the signs to ICU unit. When she got there, she went in and walked over to the nurse's desk. "Excuse me, where would I find Angela Taylor?"

"The end of the hall, last room on your right."

"Thank you." Heather replied, then walked away. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she headed down the hall to Angela's room. _What-what if she doesn't want to see me? _She thought to herself. _I can't blame her for that, my baby girl put hers in a coma._

Finally, she reached Angie's room. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her eyes and slowly opened the door.

"Maybe that's your daddy." Stella said then turned around and saw Heather standing there. "What are you doing here?" I want you out of my daughter's room, Now!"

"Stella please, I-I know your upset. I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry..."

" Sorry? Look at her, Heather. She can't even breathe on her own, she has to have a machine do it for her."

Heather walked over to the bed and stood next to Stella. Tears streamed down her face as she looked down at Angie. Then she turned back to Stella. "I-I don't know what to say except I'm sorry. Katie-Katie has been very rebellious and defiant since her dad moved to L.A. Then when she started hanging out with Angie, I was so happy cause I knew she'd be a good influence for her, but instead she ended up dragging Angela down with her and I'm very sorry. I-I must've goofed up with her somewhere "

Stella looked at Heathers tearstained face, then reached out and took her hand. "No, you didn't. I'm sure you tried the best you could."

"I-I did, but I-I work evenings so I don't see her very much and when we do see each other we argue. She's been threatening to go live with her dad."

"Does he know about the accident?"

"Yeah, he knows. But is he going to fly here and see her? No. "

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

Stella reached out and gave Heather a hug. Heather hugged her back. They stood there for a long while just hugging and crying, then slowly broke apart. "Angela's gonna be okay. I know she will. She's just like you."

"Thank you."

Well, I better get back up to Katie, Let me know what happens with Angela."

"I will." They had another quick hug, then Heather turned and left. Stella watched her go and then sat back down with Angela and took her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Katie's eyes filled with tears as she thought about what her mother had told her. _"Your best friend's in a coma and it's all your fault!" _She sighed and then glanced up at the ceiling. She had never felt so horrible. Angela was the only real friend she had; and now she might die and it was all her fault.

A while later, her mom came back. "Thank you very much for staying with Katie." She told Mac.

"Your welcome, how'd it go with Stella?"

"It went okay. Angie looks a lot like her."

"She's got her stubbornness too."

"That'll help her get through this."

"I hope so." Mac replied, then looked over at Don. "Well, we better go."

"Yeah, we better." With that, they headed for the door and left.

After they left, Katie turned to her mother. "I want to go see Angie."

"Then you should have went with me earlier. I'm not taking you down there now."

"I-I have too. This is all my fault. Please, I really need to see her. I need to tell her and her mom that I'm sorry."

"Oh alright." Heather replied, letting out a frustrated sigh as she walked over to her daughter's bed and pushed the nurse button. A few moments later, the door opened and a nurse entered. "Did you need something, Ms. Thompson?"

"A wheelchair, my daughter would like to visit her friend downstairs in the ICU."

"Okay, I'll be right back." She said and then left. She came back a while later with a wheelchair. She wheeled it over to the bed and put the breaks on. Then she helped Katie sit up and get into the chair. Soon as she was seated, she took the breaks off and wheeled her away from the bed. "Okay, let's go see your friend." The nurse said pushing Katie towards the door. Heather walked over to the door and held it open, then followed them out.

They made their way over to the elevator and took it down to the first floor. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, they got off and headed for the ICU. Heather held the door open for the nurse and then followed them inside. They headed down the hall to Angela's room and Heather held the door again. The nurse pushed Katie in and wheeled her over to the bed next to Stella. Then she turned and walked away.

Stella glanced over at Katie "Hi, what are you doing down here?"

"I-I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I-I never meant for this to happen."

"Well, it did and now I may lose my child because you were mad at your mother!"

"I know, it's my fault. It's my fault, Angie's comatose, it's my fault Dad hasn't been to see me . Everything's my fault!" Katie said angrily, then turned to Angela with tears in her eyes. "Angie, can-can you hear me? I-I hope you can. I'm so sorry this happened to you. You're the only friend I have. I can't lose you. I-I already lost one person, I can't lose you too. And neither can your mom and dad, your all they have. You can't leave us Angie, I'll try to be a better friend."

Heather walked up behind her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders. Then she glanced up at the ceiling and wished that Katie's dad could come and see her, but he was always too busy. "I bet she heard you, baby." She whispered into her daughters' ears. Then she looked over at Stella. She looked worn out and exhausted. "Hey, have you eaten anything?"

"No, I can't. What if she wakes up?"

"We'll sit with her, you have your cell phone?"

"She might wake up."

"If she does, we'll call you. You need your strength too."

"No, I can't."

Katie looked over at Stella. "I-I promise, if anything happens. My mom will call you. Please, let me do this for you and Angie. I-I made such a big mess, I want to do something right for once."

Stella looked at Katie, then her daughter, and back at Katie. Then she looked around for her purse. After a few moments, she found it. She walked over to it and dug a pen and paper out of it. With shaky hands she wrote her number down and handed it to Heather. "You better call me."

"I swear, if she moves or anything, we'll call you."

"You better, and thank you." Stella said tearfully, then quickly left before she changed her mind.


	6. waking up

Chapter 6

Stella left the café and was on her way back to Angela's room when she spotted Mac entering the hospital. "Where've you been?" She asked as he approached her. "We caught him, Stell. We caught him. He won't be able to serve anymore alcohol for a long time."

Happy tears welled up in Stella's eyes as she stared at Mac. "You caught the guy that gave the girls the alcohol?"

"Yeah, apparently we have a very beautiful teenage daughter and he couldn't help himself."

"Well, she does take after me."

"Yes, she does. I'm just happy we finally caught the creep."

"So am I, come on. Let's go tell the girls." With that, they quickly headed down to the ICU. When they got there, they saw Heather and Katie leaving. "Oh, Stella. I was just about to call you and tell you we were leaving."

Mac knelt down in front of Katie and looked into her blue eyes. "We caught him, Katie. That creep will never be able to sell anyone else alcohol again."

You-you caught him?" Katie asked, tearfully.

"Yep, he's in jail so he can't hurt anyone else."

"Good. Thank-thank you for catching him."

"Your welcome sweetheart." Mac said giving her a hug. They hugged for a while, then Katie left to go back to her room; and Mac and Stella went in the ICU to go and tell their daughter the good news. They quickly made their way down the hall and then entered her room. Taking a deep breath, they walked over to Angie's bed.

Mac reached out and took her hand in his. "Angela baby, we caught the creep who gave you and Katie the alcohol. He's in jail, so he won't be able to hurt anyone ever again. We got him, sweetheart. We got him."

A few minutes later Angie's eyes opened wide and the ventilator began beeping rapidly. "Angie sweetheart. It's okay. Your safe, your in the hospital." Just then, a nurse came rushing into the room and over to the bed. She saw the look of panic and fear in Angie's eyes and tried to talk to her. "Miss Taylor. Your safe. Your in the hospital. Just relax and you'll be able to breathe better." The machine kept beeping.

"Why is it doing that?" Mac asked angrily.

"Cause your daughter's fighting with it and that's why it's hard for her to breathe. She needs to relax."

Stella looked at the nurse. "You can come back once she's calmed down. Just let me get her relaxed first."

The nurse glared at her for a few seconds, then walked out. "Excuse me." Stella said, looking at Mac. He moved back to give her room. Stella reached out and gently placed her hand on her daughters forehead. "Your just fine, Angel. I know your scared, but your safe. Just relax and you'll get your breath back. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. Your safe." Mommy's right here, baby." I'm right here. " After a while her breathing slowed and became normal again.

The machine stopped beeping. The nurse came back in and lowered it a little bit. "Very good, Mrs. Taylor. I lowered the machine a little so we can see how she does with breathing on her own. The Doctor will be in tomorrow to talk to her. There should be an abc chart around here somewhere and she can point to the letters. Or you can use a pen and paper too." The nurse said then left. After she left, Stella turned to Mac. "See if you can find a chart anywhere and give it to Angie."

Mac looked around and finally found one, he walked over to Angie's bed and held it up in front of her.

Scared.

"I know you are sweetie." Stella said, looking at her daughter. "You were in a bad accident and asleep for a while. But your okay, your in the hospital."

Katie.

"Katie's here too, she's upstairs. She's fine."

Can't feel my legs.

Tears streamed down Stella's face as she looked at her daughter. "We'll talk to the Doctor about that tomorrow, baby. I'm sure everything's fine."

Angela stared at her mother. "I promise. It'll be okay."

Angela slowly lowered her hands down and Mac put the chart back. Then he walked back over to his daughter. "It's getting late, we should probably try and sleep. "

"Sleep where?" Stella asked. A few moments later, a nurse came in with a big cushiony chair. She wheeled it over by Angela's bed, then left. Mac got in first, then Stella. Soon, everyone was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Angie slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her parents. They were both still sleeping. She glanced up at the ceiling. Her throat was a little sore from the vent and she was scared about her legs. _Why can't I feel them? Will I ever be able to walk again? _Tears streamed down her face as her mind raced with all kinds of horrible thoughts. She wished her mother would wake up. Reaching over, she grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

A few moment's later, Stella opened her eyes. She looked over at her daughter and saw tears streaming down her face. She quickly got up and headed over to her purse. After some digging, she found a pen a paper. She grabbed them and walked back over to Angie. "Here you go sweetheart. Tell mommy what's bothering you."

With trembling fingers, Angie wrote one word. Legs.

"Okay, we'll ask the doctor about that. Does anything else bother you or hurt?"

"Tube out?"

"They want to make sure you can breathe on your own; before they take that out baby. The nurse lowered it a little though."

Okay. Angie wrote and then lowered her hands.

Stella's heart ached as she looked at her daughter, she wished there was a way she could take away her pain or switch places with her. But there wasn't, All her and Mac could do was support her and be there for her. Just then, Mac opened his eyes and got up from the chair. He walked over to his daughter's bed, then bent down and gently kissed her forehead. "Morning Angel. I love you."

Angela picked up her paper and handed it to Mac. He took it and read it. "We'll talk to the doctor about your legs, but I don't think they'll take your tube out yet. I know it's frustrating." He said, handing the tablet back to her.

Angie glared at her dad, then picked up the pen and wrote something. When she was done, she handed it to him.

No you don't.

"Your right, I don't know what your going through. I know that your scared and hurt, and I wish I could hold you and take all your fears and pain away, like when you were little, but I can't. I'm sorry, Angel." With that, he gave her the tablet back, then turned and left the room. He didn't want Angela to see him cry.

Angela picked up her pen again and wrote something. Then she handed it to her mother. Daddy mad, my fault?

"No no, no. baby. He's not mad at you. He loves you very much. He's just hurt right now. You did nothing wrong, okay? Your daddy loves you." Stella said tearfully as she gave her daughter a big hug, then gently kissed the top of her head. She held her for a while until she had calmed down, then left to find Mac. When she found him, She walked over to him and gave him a menacing glare. "Your daughter thinks your mad at her. It took some convincing to get her to believe you really weren't. "

"I'm sorry, it just scares me about her legs. What if she's paralyzed and can never walk again? It's just not fair."

"No it's not, but whatever happens, we'll get through it, together." Stella said then gave him a hug. Mac hugged her back tight. They hugged and cried for a while and then headed back to their daughter's room. When they got back to the room, Mac walked over to Angie's bed and picked up her tablet. Angela handed him her pen. He took it and then ripped off the first page of the tablet and threw it away . Then he wrote, I love you. You're my Angel. And handed the tablet and pen back to her. With tears running down her face, Angie wrote a note back and handed it to him. I love you, too.

Mac gave Stella the pen and paper then bent down and hugged his daughter. Then he gently kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Angel."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay, here's my next chapter I hope you like it. Please leave me a comment, makes it easier to keep writing. And thanks to Andorian Ice Princess-AIP for her betaing and help with my story.**

Chapter 8- One week later

Angela glanced up at the ceiling and sighed. She was so nervous, her hands were shaking. She looked over at her parents and could tell they were nervous too. They were waiting for Dr. Anderson to come and tell them the results of her tests. She reached out and grabbed her mother's hand. Stella looked over at her daughter and could see she was fighting back tears. "It's okay, honey I know your scared. We all are. But whatever happens, we'll get through it."

Just then, the door opened and the doctor walked in. He walked over to Angela's bed and looked down at her. "Well, Miss Taylor. I'm afraid I have some bad news. You injured your spinal cord when you crashed and that's why you can't feel your legs. Now with some physical therapy and hard work, you might be able to walk again."

"So, what options do we have? What are her chances?" Stella asked, looking at the doctor.

"Well, I'd say she's got a 50/50 chance of walking again. She's a fighter. She'll have to come back and do some Physical Therapy though. It'll be very strenuous and demanding."

"Like what kind of stuff?"

"You'll practice walking and each time, you'll go a little further. It'll be difficult, but if you want to walk again; your going to have to really work at it. "

"We'll set up the therapy before she goes home. If you have anymore questions, just ask." The doctor said, looking at Stella and Mac, then he turned back to Angie. "You're a strong person and you have a lot of support. I think you'll do okay."

He said, then turned and left the room.

Mac and Stella looked at each other and then at their daughter. They couldn't believe it, Angie might never walk again. Stella reached out for her daughter's hand, but Angie pulled away from her. "Leave me alone!"

"Angie sweetie, I know your upset but everything will work out."

Angela looked down at her bed sheets, not saying a word.

Stella tried to take her hand again and she hid it under the sheets.

"We'll be back honey, we'll let you have some space." Mac said, looking down at his daughter. Then he wrapped his arm around Stella and lead her out of their daughter's room. Once they were in the hall, Stella pulled away from Mac. "Why'd you do that?"

"She doesn't want us in there. I know you want to help her. But, the doctor just told her she might never walk again When she's ready to talk and wants help, we'll help her. Right now, she wants to be left alone. She's got a lot of stuff to process and think about."

"But, we should-

"Give her some time and then we'll come back later. Come on, let's go call Lindsay."

Stella glanced back at her daughter's room, she felt helpless and she didn't like it. Mac walked over to her and took her hand. "Come on, we'll come back later." With that, they headed down the hall and entered the lounge. There was a television, sofa and chairs, coffee pots and a phone. Mac walked over to the coffee pots and poured Stella a cup. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She said, taking the cup from him. Then she walked over to the couch and sat down. Mac sat down next to her. "I know this is hard, but Angela's got to want to do it. We can't do it for her."

"I just feel so helpless!"

"I know and when she decides she wants help, we'll give her all the love and support we have. We'll make it." Stella took a sip of her coffee, then glanced down at the carpet. _It just isn't fair, first a coma and now she may never walk again. She didn't do anything to deserve this. It's just not fair. _

"Stella?"

"What did she do to deserve this? Nothing, this is all Katie's fault. She caused this whole mess and now Angie might never walk again. We'll just have to keep them away from each other. Now that Katie's back at home, it'll be easier to do that. Angie doesn't need her, she's got other schoolmates."

"So, your going to tell Angie, she can't see her best friend?"

"Look what she did to her, She may never walk again."

"Okay, That's fine. We'll keep the girls apart. Your going to tell Heather though, not me."

"Fine, the next time I talk to her, I'll let her know." Just then, her cell phone rang. She reached into her purse and pulled it out. It was flashing '_Katie'. _Stella sighed as she opened it up and pushed the button. "Hello."

"_Hi, Stella. How's Angie? Does she like her new room? I tried calling her, but she didn't answer. My mom and I were thinking of maybe going to see her later."_

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"_Why, what's wrong with her? Is she back in the ICU, what happened to her?"_

"Let me talk to your mom."

There was a brief silence, then she heard Heather's voice on the other end. _"What's going on, Stella? You've got Katie all upset."_

"Angie's paralyzed, she may never walk again."

"_Oh God, Stella I'm sorry. We'll head right down there."_

"No, I don't want them seeing each other anymore. It's her fault that Angie's in this mess."

"_You-you can't be serious. This whole mess was a accident, you can't punish her for a accident."_

"A accident? Angie wanted to take a cab home. _Your daughter _told her no and insisted that she go home with her. Look what happened. She's stuck in a wheelchair.

_And Katie's got two broken arms, and a parent that doesn't want to see her. Don't you think that's punishment enough?"_

"She's a bad influence and I want her away from Angie." Stella said, then hung up.

Mac looked at her. "You think you were a little hard on her?"

"I'm looking out for my child."

"Your child, Stell?"

"I thought she was our child. Although, she's not a child anymore. She's sixteen years old. She's not gonna be too happy when she finds out you told her best friend not to talk to her. She's going to need support."

"She has us, Danny, Lindsay, Don and her other schoolmates."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mac and Stella sat in the lounge for a while longer, then decided to head back to their daughter's room. Stella felt a little nervous as they headed down the hall towards Angie's room. _I was just looking out for her. She's my daughter, I was doing what I thought was best. _She told herself. Mac reached out, took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be fine." Finally, they reached Angie's room. Mac opened the door and they went in.

Angie was still looking down at her sheets, when she heard someone come in. She looked up and saw her parents coming towards her. "Hi Angel." Mac said, looking down at her.

"Hi., Someone called me earlier but I didn't answer it. I didn't feel like talking to anybody."

"That's understandable."

Stella took a deep breath, then looked at her daughter. "Angela honey, Katie was the one who called you earlier. She called me too."

"Is she coming over?"

"She wanted too, but I told her mom that I didn't want her seeing you anymore."

"You what! You told her mother what?"

"That I didn't want Katie around you."

"I can't believe you did that!"

"**She almost killed you and It's her fault you can't walk! **I was doing what was best for you."

"By taking away my friend?"

"You have us, Danny, Lindsay, Don and your other schoolmates."

Angie glared at her mother, but didn't say anything. Just then, the door opened and six year old Lucy came running in holding a balloon; with Danny and Lindsay following behind her. "Lucy really wanted to see Angie." Danny said, looking at Mac and Stella.

"Hi Angie, this is for you.". Lucy said, showing her the balloon. It had a big heart on it and it said get well soon. "I picked it out myself."

"Thank you."

Lindsay walked over to the little table by Angie's bed and set the flowers down. "We got you some flowers too, how you doing?"

"I injured my spinal cord in the crash, Doctor Anderson said I have a 50/50 chance of walking again."

"Oh Angie, I'm sorry." Lindsay said tearfully as she walked over to her and gave her a hug. Lucy let go of the balloon and walked over to her daddy. "Daddy, why's mommy sad?"

Danny knelt down in front of his daughter. "Well, Angie's hurt right now and that makes mommy sad."

"But she'll get better right?"

"Yeah, she will." Danny said, giving his little girl a hug. He hugged her until she started squirming to get free. "Daddy, leggo."

He held her a little longer, then let go. Lucy looked at him and could tell he was sad too. "It okay." Lucy sad, putting her hand on her daddy's cheek.

"Thank you, baby." Danny said, smiling at her. Then he slowly stood up, took her hand and walked over to Mac and Stella. Mac knelt down in front of Lucy and gave her a big hug. "So, what else did the doctor say?"

"Well, once she's released to go home, she'll have to come back for physical therapy. He told her it would be very demanding and she'd have to work really hard. He thinks she'll be able to walk again if she's willing to do the work."

"I'm sorry, Stell. I'm so sorry." Danny said giving her a hug.

Stella hugged him back. "Thank you."

They hugged until Danny felt someone pulling on his shirt. "I think someone else wants to give you a hug too." Danny said, then slowly stepped back from her. Stella wiped her eyes, then knelt down in front of Lucy.

Lucy reached out and gently touched Stella's cheek. "It's okay, don't cry." Then she gave her a hug. Stella hugged her back as tight as she could until she started squirming and wriggling to get free. Then she kissed the top of her head and let her go. Lucy turned and ran over to her mom and dad. They talked for a while more then left.

After they left, Stella took Angie's water pitcher and poured some water on the flowers. "These flowers are really nice, and so is the balloon."

"Yeah, they're okay."

Stella sighed and looked at her daughter. She hated seeing her upset. She reached down and gave her a hug. "We'll come and see you tomorrow, okay."

"Okay."

"Love you sweetheart." She said then turned and left the room. Mac walked over to his daughter and gave her a hug. "Your mother's just upset right now, she's thinking with her heart instead of her head."

"This mess is partly my fault, too. I-I never should've went with her."

"It's okay. You just try and get some sleep and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye daddy."

"Bye angel. Love you." Mac said, then turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10 I'm sorry

Chapter 10- I'm sorry

The drive back to their house was made in silence. Mac would occasionally look at Stella, but she didn't look back. Finally, they arrived at home. Mac pulled into the driveway and parked. Stella got out first and headed inside. Mac got out and followed her in, shutting and locking the door behind him. Then he made his way into the Kitchen and sat down at the table. A while later, Stella entered the kitchen dressed in her nightgown. She walked over to the table and looked at Mac. "Are you coming to bed?"

"I think we should talk first, Stell." Stella sighed and sat down across from him. "Okay, what about?"

"Our daughter, I know your upset about her paralysis. That's understandable, we're all upset and scared. Especially Angie, She needs all the support she can get right now. The doctor said that the therapy would be very demanding. You really think taking her best friend away is going to help her?"

"She almost killed her!"

"But she didn't, she's still here. You didn't lose her, Stell. She's still our little girl, only she's older. Now, I'm going to ask you a question; and I want you to use your head not your heart. Do you think keeping the girls separate is what's best for Angela right now?"

Stella glanced down at the table and thought about what Mac had said. After a long time, she looked up at him and he could see tears in her eyes. She shook her head.

Mac got up and walked over to her, then knelt down beside her.

"Mac, Katie drove drunk. She purposely got behind that wheel and now our daughter might not walk because she was reckless. Can I just overlook that? Can you?"

"No and I don't think Heather would condone her daughter's actions, at least I hope she wouldn't."

"Well I will call tomorrow and make some amends for acting rashly but I am not sorry for what I said about her driving drunk. There is no excuse for that." Mac put his arms around her, offering her a whispered, 'i agree', before she fell asleep in his arms. He carefully picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

_She's emotionally exhausted, but tomorrow will be better. _He thought to himself as he entered their bedroom and carried her over to the bed. Then he gently laid her down and covered her up. "Love you, my Greek Angel." He said as he bent down and kissed her forehead. Then he got ready for bed and climbed in next to her.

"Uhh." Stella moaned as she opened her eyes and saw Mac smiling at her. "Morning Mac."

"Morning." He said with as a smile as he gave her a good morning kiss.

"Mmmm." Stella moaned, kissing him back. They held it until the need for air broke them apart.

"Did you sleep good?"

"Like a baby, I must've been really tired. I don't even remember going to bed."

"Do you remember our conversation?"

"Yeah. I think I will call Heather and talk to her. Tell her I'm sorry for acting rashly " Stella replied quietly, then glanced down at the sheets. Mac reached out and gently tilted her chin up. "Hey, it'll be okay. You made a mistake, your human."

"What if Heather doesn't want to talk to me?"

" That is her call, she also has to come to terms with her daughter driving drunk and nearly killing her best friend. That isn't easy either. Come on, let's get dressed so we can get down there." With that, they both got out of bed and then got dressed. Soon as they were dressed, they headed into the kitchen. Mac walked over to the coffeepot and poured two cups of coffee, then handed one to Stella. "Thank you." Stella told him.

Mac looked over at her and saw her cup was shaking slightly. "Stella?"

"Mac I'm fine. Are you? I mean out of all of this, you have held a lot in."

"I will get past this with you at my side, just like I have every other trial that has come up for us," Mac told her with a firm smile. "And if not, then I know you'll remind me otherwise."

"You bet I will," Stella smiled as took a sip of her coffee, she wasn't sure it would be that easy.

A while later, they were on the road. Stella assumed they were going straight to the hospital, so she was a little surprised when Mac pulled into Heather's driveway and stopped. She turned and looked at him. "Might as well get it over with."

"Right."She took a couple deep breaths then got out and walked over to the front door. She knocked and then waited. A few moments later, the door opened. Heather looked at her in wonder, a bit of surprise but not total shock."Heather, I can't stay long but I just wanted to say that some of the things I said were spoken rashly and in the heat of the moment. I had just found out that..." Stella started as Heather held up her hand for her to stop."Part of what you said was right. Katie was to blame. She was drunk and willingly got behind the wheel and now your daughter..." her voice broke. "I was angry and upset but will not condone my daughters actions. So I am sorry also."

"How is Katie?" Stella asked in concern.

"Well Katie cried all night and told me that nobody cared about her. And that she wished she was the one that was paralyzed instead of Angie. She's taking it pretty tough also. And even more so when I agreed with the civil court that took away her license for a year. It's a tough lesson but I hope you can at least see that I don't agree with her actions. I love my daughter Stella."

"Heather, we both have been hurt by this."

"Mac and I are on our way right now to see Angie. Did you and Katie want to come?"Heather looked at her before both women turned to see Katie standing behind them watching and listening. "Katie come here please," Heather instructed. Katie slowly approached Stella with a pensive expression before she spoke. "Stella, I'm very sorry."

"I know you are sweetie and I too am sorry for yelling. I was angry but it was no excuse."

"How is Angie?" Katie asked."Mac and I are going to see her right now. Did you want to come with us?"Katie looked at her mother who nodded in agreement before she spoke. "Yeah, I would.""Okay, let's go." With that, they all headed over to the Avalanche. Stella and Heather helped Katie get in and buckled. Then once she was in, Heather got herself buckled. Stella shut the door, then climbed up front. Stella knew it would take a while for her friendship with Katie to get back to the way it was, and also her relationship with Heather, but this was a good start.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Angie was flipping through the channels , when the door opened. She glanced over at it and saw her parents come in, followed by Katie and her mother. She turned the TV off and looked over at her friend "Hi Katie."

Katie took a deep breath, then slowly walked over to her friend. "Hi, how you doing?"

"Okay, Doctor said I have a 50/50 chance of walking again. How are you?"

"Well, I lost my driver's license for a whole year because of what I did. I'm so sorry, Ang. I made such a mess of things. I should've been the one paralyzed, not you. "

Angie looked at her friend, confused. "Why would you want to be paralyzed?"

Tears welled up in Katie's eyes as she looked at her friend then turned around and looked at her mom. "Mom?"

Heather took a step towards her, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Katie shook her head.

Mac turned to Heather, "I think she wants us to leave." Katie nodded slowly.

Stella reached out and took Heather's hand. "Come on. We'll come back later."

Heather glanced at her daughter as she followed Mac and Stella out of the room. Once they were all gone, Katie turned back to her friend. "I should be lying in that hospital bed, not you."

"Why, I-I don't understand."

"I was trying to get his attention, I wanted to have two parents again. Instead, I almost kill you and he's still in L.A. I can't do anything right."

Angie reached out and took her friends hand. "How old were you when he left?"

"5 maybe 6."

"I don't know why he left, but it wasn't your fault. Your mother really cares about you and loves you."

"So does yours."

"I know, I heard her arguing with you guys about eating. She didn't want to leave me alone."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell her I heard it though."

"What else did you hear?"

"I heard you tell me how you'd try to be a better friend, but your already a pretty good one."

"Thanks Angie."

"Your welcome."

Meanwhile

Heather, Mac and Stella were sitting in the lounge drinking coffee and talking.

"So, you think the bartender will be in jail for a while?"

"Yes, we do. While you were talking to Stella, we talked to Katie again about that night and she said that he didn't ask for an ID. My partner, Don also found another young girl that was a victim and she said he never asked her for a Id either."

"How old was she?"

"16, same as Angie."

"I'm sorry about this whole mess. I don't know what my daughter was thinking. I know she's really upset that her dad's not here."

"If you don't mind me asking. Why did he leave?" Mac asked looking at her.

"We argued a lot, over raising Katie, money, anything you could think of. Finally, one day he just left. Katie was 6. He gave her a hug, then turned and walked out the door. Didn't even look back."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you. We managed okay"

They talked for a while more then headed back to Angie's room. When they got there, they found the girls watching a comedy movie together and giggling.

"You girls look like your having fun."

We-we are." Angie replied with a giggle.


	12. going home

Chapter 12- One week later

Angie glanced out the window and sighed. She was happy to be going home, but she was also unhappy. She couldn't just hop in her car and go places, and she'd need help with some things. She went from being independent to dependant.

Stella glanced back at her daughter, "I know this is hard, it's hard on all of us. We're gonna get through it together."

"You have no idea what I feel like, I can't just go anywhere, I can't do anything, I feel like I'm a little kid again that can't be left alone."

"I'm sorry, Angel. I know it's frustrating. It is for us too."

Angela stared down at her legs,_ They have no idea how frustrating it is, they still have their independence. ._

Finally, they arrived at their house. Stella got out first and opened Angie's door. Then she took the wheelchair out and placed it on the ground. "Now we just have to wait for your dad." She said as she put the breaks on.

Mac came around the corner a few minutes later. He walked over to Angie and unbuckled her seatbelt. Then he bent down and Angie wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, here we go." With that, he carefully picked her up and placed her in the chair, Then he gently kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Angel."

Stella walked over to the front door and held it open so Mac could get Angie inside. There was only one step they had to go over, but with Stella's help they made it inside.

Soon as they were inside, Mac let go of Angie so he could shut the door and lock it; when he turned back around, he saw her wheeling towards her room.

He looked over at Stella, "She'll be okay, it's just gonna take time. Why don't you call Heather and see if her and Katie want to come over. We have to go see Sinclair anyway."

Stella groaned, she wasn't looking forward to that. Sinclair wasn't the most sympathetic person.

"We'll just tell him we're going to take turns staying home with her. It'll be fine."

"Sure." She said then headed into the living room to call Heather. She came back a few moments later. "Okay, they're on their way over."

"Good, Angie will be happy to see her."

"I think I'll go tell her they're coming." With that, she turned and headed down the hall towards Angie's room. "Angie, can I come in?"

"Yeah." She opened the door and found Angie over by her bed, looking down at it. She walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "Honey, your dad and I have to go to a meeting, it won't take very long. Heather and Katie are going to stay with you while we're gone, okay?"

"Okay."

Stella reached out and gave Angie a hug. It hurt her to see her angel so unhappy. _She just needs some time, and maybe seeing her friend will help. _She thought to herself. She slowly stood up and walked out, shutting the door behind her. She headed down the hall and into the living room. Then she walked over to the couch and joined Mac. "I told her Katie was coming, she just said "okay."

"This is a big adjustment for her, Stell. She's a strong, very independent woman, just like her mother, but now she lost that. It's gonna take her some time to cope with this and all we can do is be there for her and help her." Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Heather." Mac said, getting up from the couch. Stella got up as well and followed him to the door. Mac unlocked the door and then opened it. "Hi Heather, hi Katie." He said taking a step back so they could enter.

"Where's Angie?" Katie asked, looking around.

"She's in her room, maybe you can cheer her up." Stella said, then turned and headed down the hall with Mac and Katie following her. When she reached Angie's room she knocked once then slowly opened the door and went in. "Angie, we're going now, but we'll be back soon. Okay?"

"Okay." Stella walked over to her and gave her a hug ,then gently kissed the top of her head. "Love you." She said as she slowly stood up and then left the room.

Mac walked over to her and gave her a hug and kiss. "Love you Angel." He said, then got up and slowly walked out of the room.

He walked over to Stella, took her hand and they headed for the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As they drove to the lab, Stella felt a little nervous. She wasn't sure how Sinclair was going to react, they had both missed a lot of days already. "It'll be fine, he can't fire us. Who'd run the lab then?"

"He can fire me, then how will we pay for all of Angie's medical bills?"

"He won't fire you, Stella. I won't let him.".

A while later, they reached the lab. Mac pulled into the parking lot and parked. Then he reached over and squeezed Stella's hand. "Everything will be fine, trust me."

"I do." She replied, looking into his eyes.

"Good." He gave her hand another squeeze, then let go and got out. Stella got out as well. They entered the building holding hands. Once inside, they headed over to the elevator and took it up to the thirty-fifth floor. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, they got off and headed for Mac's office. Taking a deep breath, Mac opened the door and went in with Stella.

"Hello, Mac, Stella. How's Angela?" Sinclair asked, looking at them.

Mac let go of Stella's hand and walked over to him. "Angela's out of the hospital, but she's paralyzed. She has to go back for therapy and she can't stay by herself."

"So, you two are going to need **more off time?**

"Well, we're gonna take turns staying with her."

"Okay, who's first?"

Mac looked at Sinclair, "What?"

"You said you were taking turns, so only one of you gets to leave."

Stella walked over to Mac and Sinclair, "I'll stay with her."

"Okay, I guess I'll you tonight then."

"Okay, we'll miss you" She said, then turned and left.

After she left, Sinclair looked at Mac. "Is the paralysis permanent?"

"The doctor gave her a 50/50 chance."

"I hope she can walk again." Sinclair said, then left.

Mac sighed as he sat down behind his desk and began going through his files. He would've liked to have been home with his girls, but he knew Sinclair wouldn't let them both off.

_Meanwhile_

_That didn't go too bad. _Stella thought to herself as she drove home. _It could've went a lot worse._ She knew Mac would've liked to be home with them, but this will help her and Angie get closer together. Finally, she reached their house. She pulled into the driveway and parked, then got and headed inside. Soon as she was inside, she shut and locked the door, then headed into the living room and found them all watching a movie.

"What are you watching?" She asked, kneeling down beside her daughter's chair.

" A romantic movie, where's dad?"

"He had to stay and work for a while, I'm here."

"**I want my dad!" **Angie said angrily as she wheeled backwards away from Stella. Stella got up and walked over to her. "I can help you, Angie."

Angie glared at her. "Can you wheel me over to the stairs?"

"Sure." Stella replied and then wheeled her over to the stairs. "My bed and all my clothes are up there, Can you help me up the stairs? No, you can't and dad's not here."

Stella took a step back from her daughters wheelchair. She thought Angie would be happy she was staying with her. "I'm sorry, Angie. I can go upstairs and get you something."

"I want to get up there!"

"I'm sorry, angel. Your dad should be home soon." Stella said, then turned and headed back into the living room. Heather walked over to her and gave her a hug. "She's just frustrated. Call us if you need anything."

Stella hugged her back, tight. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Heather said , they hugged for a while, then slowly broke apart. Heather reached out and squeezed her hand. "Just give her time." Then she walked over to Angie and turned her around. "Your mother really cares about you." She said then bent down to give her a hug.

"Bye." Angie said, angrily, glaring up at her.

Heather reached out and touched her arm, then her and Katie left. After they left, Angie wheeled herself over to the couch and looked at her mother. She could tell, she was fighting back her tears. "I'm sorry. It's just so frustrating. I can't do anything anymore. "

"I know it is. It's hard-

"**No, you don't! You can walk, your not stuck in a chair!"**

Stella stared at her daughter, then got up and headed for her and Mac's room. She needed some time to cool down, they both did before they ended up saying something they'd regret.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Thanks." Mac said as he paid the cab driver, then got out shutting the door behind him. _I wonder what the girls did while I was gone? _He thought to himself as he made his way to the front door and went inside. Soon as he was inside, he had the feeling something was wrong. It was too quiet. He shut and locked the door, then slowly headed for the living room. "Angel?" Stella?"

He didn't get a response. He entered the living room and saw Angela over by the stairs. She was still in her chair, but she was trying to push herself up. He rushed over to her and turned her chair around so she was facing him. "What do you think your doing, you could've hurt yourself!

"I had an argument with mom, I think I really hurt her feelings. I didn't mean too, I'm just frustrated and I want my life back!"

"Okay, Angel. I know your frustrated and upset, just tell me what happened."

"I wanted to go back up to my room, but she couldn't help me up the stairs. She asked if I wanted her to get me something, I said no. Then she told me, she knew how frustrating it was and I told her she wasn't in a chair!"

Mac sighed. "No, she's not in a chair Angel. But that doesn't mean she's not hurt and upset. Believe me, if your mother could be in that chair instead of you, she'd do it. She just wants to help you, Angela. We know your going through a lot, but don't push us away from you."

Angela looked up at her dad with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know why we argue with each other."

"Because your both very strong independent women, only you lost yours so maybe you're a little resentful that your mother still has hers."

Yeah, maybe."

"Just remember she wants to help you. So don't push her away too much."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"I know you are, sweetie.. You need to tell her that, but let me talk to her first, okay?

"Okay."

Mac gave her a hug and wiped her tears, then headed down the hall to their room. When he reached it, he slowly opened the door and went in shutting it behind him.

He found Stella sitting on their bed, looking down at the carpet. He slowly walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Stell?"

"She hates me, Mac. She didn't even want me here, she wanted you."

"Stella Bonasera Taylor! Our daughter doesn't hate you. She loves you. You two are just too much alike so you argue and scream at each other. I talked to her and she's gonna try not to push you away so much. I told her, we just want to help her.

"I tried to help her, she just got mad."

"Well, she's going through a lot right now." Just then, there was a knock on the door. Mac walked over to it and slowly opened it. "Can I come in?" Angie asked tearfully.

"Sure." Mac said moving back so Angie could get in. Soon as she was in, he walked out closing the door behind him. Angie wheeled herself over to her mom and looked into her green eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know you didn't, sweetheart."

"Why do we argue with each other?"

"Well, let's see. We're both very strong, stubborn and independent. We both have green eyes."

"I love you, and I'll try not you push you away from me."

I love you too, sweetheart." Stella said giving her a hug and then gently kissed the top of her head.

When Mac came back a while later and saw them hugging, his eyes filled up with tears. He walked over to them and knelt down beside his daughter. "Now this is much better."

Angie slowly let go of her mom, then reached over and hugged her dad. "I love you."

"I love you too, Angel."

An hour later, in the shower.

"Close your eyes." Mac said grabbing her shampoo bottle. "Allow me to wash your hair?"

"Gladly," Stella replied as she slowly closed her eyes. Few moments later, she felt Mac gently massaging her head.

"You are still so tense," he whispered in her ear as her body gently arched into his.

"Thank you for trying to fix that for me."

"I love you,Stella," he replied as his loving touches deepened, her soft moans offering audible rewards for his actions. After he finished with her hair, her eyes slowly opened to gaze at him with love.

"Thank you," she said reaching for the soap. "Now it's my turn."

"Gladly," Mac replied in haste, their late night shower routine quickly turning into a beauitful love making session; something they both needed after the hectic and trying day. After they extied, they dried off, put thier pamajas on; and then went back to the living room and found Angie asleep in her chair.

Mac carefully picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her room, with Stella following behind. When they reached her room, Stella opened the door, and Mac carried Angie over to her bed and gently laid her down. Then he covered her up and gently kissed her forehead. "Love you,Angel." He whispered, then left the room.

After he left, Stella walked over to Angie and gently kissed her forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."

"Mmmm,love you too." Angie said sleepliy.

Tears welled up in Stella's eyes as she left the room,shutting the door behind her. She walked over to Mac and they headed back downstairs to thier room. They both hoped tomorrow would be a bit better on all of them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Angie slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her own bedroom, upstairs. _How'd I get up here?" _She thought to herself. The last thing she remembered was telling her mother she was sorry for being so angry. Just then, the door opened and her mom entered shutting the door behind her. "Morning Angel, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. How'd I get up here?"

"We found you asleep in your wheelchair, so your dad carried you up here."

"Okay,"

"So, what would you like to wear today?"

Angie thought about it for a minute, then said, "My green shirt and jeans."

"I'll get them for you." With that, she got her clothes out and placed them on the bed.

"Do you need help?"

"I think I can do it." Angie said, as she sat up.

"Okay, your dad will be up later to bring you back downstairs. How's pancakes sound?"

"Good." Angie replied, smiling.

Her mother smiled back, then left shutting the door behind her.

After she left, Angie got her nightgown off and then started to get dressed. It was very frustrating and it took her a while to do it, but she did it. She had just finished, when she heard someone knock on her door. "Angie, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Dad. You can come in."

"Morning Angel." He said with a smile as he entered her room and approached her bed.

"Morning." Angela said, smiling back as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

"Ready?"

Angela nodded and held on tight as he carefully picked her up and carried her downstairs. When they got downstairs, he carried her over to her wheelchair, and carefully set her down. Then he gently kissed the top of her head and followed her into the kitchen.

Stella had just put some pancakes on the table, when Mac and Angie entered the kitchen.

"Perfect timing."

Angie wheeled over to the table and put her breaks on. Mac sat down beside her and began eating.

"It was really nice to be back in my own bed., I slept really good."

"I'm glad, Angel. How would you like to sleep down here? Just for now, that way, you'll be closer to us if you need anything."

"I guess that's okay."

A while later, they were all done eating. Mac and Stella did the dishes, then after they were done; Stella put Angie's school work back on the table. "You've got a lot of work to do, would you like some help with it?"

"No,"

"You want to do it by yourself, that's fine."

"**I'm not doing it!"**

"I understand your going through a lot, but you still need to do your schoolwork. I'm not going to let you fail."

Angie looked over at her dad, hoping to get a different answer.

"If you need help, we'll help you. It has to be done, Angela. Your already behind."

Angela glared at him and sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get out of it with the two of them both agreeing. "That's not fair, it's two against one."

Stella and Mac smiled at each other, then at Angie.

Angie wheeled herself over to the table and looked at all her assignments. She picked up one of the books and was about to read it, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Angie said, putting the book down and wheeling herself away from the table. When she opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of her was a young man with short blonde hair and bluish-green eyes. Her heart started to pound and her throat got really dry.

"Hi Angie." He said.

Angie just sat there, staring at him. She couldn't believe he was really at her house. Just then, she felt someone grab the handle bars of her wheelchair. "Are you going to let your friend in?" Her mother asked as she slowly pulled her away from the door, then let go.

"This is Kevin. We go to school together."

"Nice to meet you, Kevin."

"Likewise, Mrs. Taylor." Kevin replied, shaking her hand.

Stella looked over at Angie, and could tell she was nervous. She didn't know if it was because she liked him, or because he was seeing her in a wheelchair. She walked over to her and patted her shoulder, then headed into the Kitchen.

Angie headed into the living room, with Kevin following behind her. She wheeled herself over by the couch and Kevin sat down next to her. "I've missed seeing you in class, so I thought I'd stop by."

"That's nice."

"So, how are you?"

"I'm stuck in a chair and the doctor said I have a 50/50 chance of walking again."

"I'm sorry, Ang."

Angie sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I've been a little crabby lately. I'm just frustrated , I'm stuck in this chair, and I've got a ton of assignments that I _have to _do. "

Kevin reached out and patted her hand. "I could help you with your assignments, if you want?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

With that, Angie wheeled herself back into the Kitchen and over to the table. Then she put her breaks on. Kevin sat down next to her and began helping her with her assingments.

Mac was going to walk over to them, but Stella grabbed his arm and lead him out of the kitchen. Soon as they were out, she let go. "I think she'll be more comfortable without us in there."

Mac looked at her, then turned and headed for the living room, with Stella following him. He sat down on the couch, turned on the television and began flipping through channels. Stella sat down beside him.

Meanwhile

Angie looked over at Kevin and smiled. She was glad he was helping her. A few hours later, they were done. "Thanks for helping me, I really appreciated it."

"No problem. I'm glad that I could." They sat there looking into each others eyes ,Angie could feel her heart racing. She didn't know if he was going to kiss her or not.

Just then, he reached out and gently caressed her cheek. Angie slowly closed her eyes, when she opened them again, she saw him smiling at her. "Well, I can turn these in for you, when I go back on Monday. " He said, as he leaned over and whispered in her ear." I really hope your able to walk again." Then he squeezed her hand and got up from the table.

He smiled at her then turned and left. Angie slowly wheeled herself out of the kitchen and then headed into the living room. She wheeled herself over to her parents and looked at her mother. "He-he kissed me!"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n Sorry for the repost, but some of my chapter got cut off.**

Chapter 16

Tears welled up in Stella's eyes as she hugged her daughter. She hadn't seen her this happy and excited for a long time. "I'm happy for you, Angel." They hugged for a while, then slowly pulled apart. Angie looked over at her dad, she wasn't sure what his reaction would be. "Dad?"

"I'm happy for you too," He said, wrapping his arms tight around her.

"I was so nervous, my heart was pounding. I closed my eyes, then when I opened them again; He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "_I really hope you can walk again."_

"We hope you can too, Angel." Her dad said smiling at her. "If you really work at it, I think you will."

"I'm ready, I want to do it." Angela said, giving her dad a hug. They hugged for a while, then she reached over and hugged her mother.

A week later.

"So, are you ready for your first day of therapy?" Her mother asked as they left the house and headed over to the Avalanche.

"I guess so." Angie replied, she was really excited about it last week; but now that the day was finally here she was a little nervous. The Doctor had told her, it would be very demanding and strenuous.

Mac bent down and carefully picked her up, then he gently sat her down and buckled her in. "Your gonna do just fine." He said as he gently kissed her forehead.

"I know it'll be hard, but you'll make it." Her mother said with a smile, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Then she put her wheelchair in and closed the door.

The drive to the hospital was made in silence. When they got there, Stella got out first and opened Angie's door. Then she took the wheelchair out, placed it on the ground and then put the breaks on.

Mac came around the corner, a few minutes later. He walked over to Angie and unbuckled her seatbelt. Then he bent down and Angie wrapped her arms tight around his neck. "Ready?"

She nodded and held on tight as he carefully picked her up and then gently lowered her down into the chair. Then he kissed the top of her head and stepped back.

Angie took a deep breath to relax herself, then headed for the entrance. Her parents followed behind her, holding hands. Once they were inside, they used the signs to find the physical therapy room. It took a little bit, but they soon found it..

Angie looked around the room at all the equipment. As she was looking, a young woman walked over to her and touched her shoulder. "Hi, I'm Michelle, can I help you?"

"I'm Angela. I'm supposed to start therapy today."

"Okay, and these must be your parents." Michelle said, standing up and walking over to them. She smiled at Mac and extended her hand. "Hi."

"Hi, Mac Taylor." Mac said smiling back as he shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you." She said, then walked over to Stella.

"Mrs. Taylor? Angela looks a lot like you."

"Stella, and thank you." Stella replied, shaking her hand.

"Why don't we go into the office and talk there." Michelle said, then turned and walked away. They left the therapy room and headed down the hall. When the reached the end, they entered a large room with a table and chairs. Mac and Stella sat down with Angie between them. Michelle sat across from them.

"Okay, So you want to learn how to walk again and get outta your chair, right?"

"Yeah. I'm-I'm ready."

""Good, cause it's not going to be easy. It's gonna take a lot of effort and hard work on your part. It'll also be a slow going process, so you might get frustrated ;but If your willing to work at it, so am I."

Angie was silent for awhile as she thought about what Michelle told her. Then she slowly lifted her head up and looked into her blue eyes. "I'm ready to do it."

"That's what I like to hear!" Okay, we're going to try the ramp first and I'll help you."

With that, they left the office and made their way back to the therapy room. Soon as they were back in the room, Angie wheeled herself over to the ramp with the bars. Stella and Mac walked over to the other end of the ramp, and watched.

Michelle put a belt around Angie's waist, and then grabbed it. "Okay Angie, I want you to grab the bars and pull yourself up."

Angie took a deep breath, then reached out , grabbed the bars and stood up. Her legs were a little wobbly. "Good, now take a step."

"I'll fall."

"I'm right behind you, I'm not going to let you fall."

"I can't."

"Angela marie, look at me." Angie slowly lifted her head up and looked at her mother. "You can do this, you won't fall. I promise."

Angie took a deep breath, then slowly took a step. When she saw that she didn't fall, she took another one. "Your doing really good." Michelle said, with a smile. "Keep going, let's see if you can make to your mom."

"Okay.' Angie replied, taking another step. She made it halfway and then stopped. "I can't go anymore."

""That's okay. You did really good." Michelle said, pushing her chair closer to her. "You can sit down."

Angie plopped down in the chair, she felt exhausted. She wheeled herself off the ramp, with Michelle following behind her. When they got off, Michelle bent down and gave her a hug. "You were really great."

Angie didn't hug her back.

"See you tomorrow." Michelle said as Angie left with her parents.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You did really good." Angela's dad told her as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. Angie didn't respond, her legs hurt and she was exhausted. She just wanted to go home and rest. "Do I have to go back tomorrow?"

"It's only the first day, Angela. I know your tired, we're almost home; then you can rest and we'll talk about it tomorrow." Her mother said, reaching out and patting her leg.

"Okay." A while later, they reached their house. Stella got out first and opened Angie's door. Then she took the wheelchair out, placed it on the ground and put the breaks on.

Mac came around the corner a few minutes later. He walked over to Angie and unbuckled her seatbelt. Then he carefully picked her up and gently sat her down in her chair.

Then he headed for the door, so he could hold it open for her. There was one step they had to get over, but with Stella's help they made it. Soon as they were all inside, Angie turned to her dad. "I think I'm going to lay down, can you help me?"

"Sure." He replied and with that; they headed down to the spare bedroom that Angie was using for now. Angie opened the door, then wheeled herself over to the bed and put the breaks on.

Her dad walked over to her and carefully picked her up, then gently laid her down and kissed her forehead. "Have a nice nap." He said, then left the room closing the door behind him. He headed down the hall and into the living room. He walked over to the couch and joined his wife. "Angela must be really tired, she's not one to take naps,."

"No she's not; Remember what the daycare lady told us?"

"Yeah, Angie hated to take naps and would only sleep a short time unless she was sick."

The memories brought tears to Stella's eyes. "She did good walking today."

Mac reached out and gently wiped away her tears. "Yeah, she did. I think she'll be able to walk again." He said as he wrapped his arm around Stella, then kissed the top of her head. Stella laid her head on his shoulder and soon they were both asleep.

A few hours later, they were awakened by someone knocking on the door. "I'll get it." Mac said, getting up and heading for the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Angie's friend standing there. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Kevin. We didn't meet the last time I was here."

_He's the one who kissed Angie._ Mac thought to himself., then asked. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if Angie would like to go see a movie, with Katie and me?"

"Today was her fist day of therapy, so she's kind of tired. But, I'll ask her. Come in." Mac said, stepping back so he could enter.

Kevin walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Be right back." Mac said, then turned and headed for Angie's room. He knocked and then slowly opened the door and walked over to her bed. "Angela sweetheart?" He said, gently shaking her.

Moments later, she slowly opened her eyes. "Mmmm, what?"

"Honey, Kevin's here, he wanted to know if you want to go to a movie. I can tell him your tired."

"Mmmm, don't do that. I'll go." Angie said, sleepily, then she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Her dad looked at her, "Are you sure, you still look pretty tired."

"I'm fine." Angie replied, with a yawn. "I just need to wake up."

"Okay." Her dad said as he walked over to her and carefully picked her up, then gently sat her down in her chair and took the breaks off. _She must really like him. _Mac thought to himself as he followed her out of the room and down the hall.

"Hi Angie." Kevin said with a smile when he saw her.

"Hi, so what are we going to see?"

"A comedy, Katie's coming with us too."

"Oh, okay."

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Let's go." With that, she headed for the door. Kevin sighed and followed her out with her dad. "Have a good time." Her mother said as they walked out.

Angie felt frustrated and angry as she wheeled herself over to Kevin's van. _He kissed me, then comes over and asks me to go out with him and Katie?_

When they reached the van, Kevin opened the door so Angie's dad could get her inside.

"Have fun tonight." Her dad said as he picked her up and gently sat her down. Then he buckled her up and put her wheelchair in. "See you when you get home." He said then turned and headed back to the house. Kevin shut the door, then walked around to the other side and got in.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Hi Angie." Katie said smiling at her friend.

"Hi,"

"How was therapy?"

"Okay."

Katie sighed, she could tell something was bothering her friend, she just didn't know what it was. _ Maybe she's just tired. _A few hours later, they reached the theater. Katie got out first and opened Angie's door, Then she took the chair out, set it on the ground and put the breaks on.

Katie was about to ask Angie if something was bothering her, when Kevin came around the corner. He walked over to Angie and unblocked her seatbelt. "Okay, I'm going to pick you up." With that, he bent down, carefully picked her up and then gently sat her down in her chair. Angie unlocked her chair and headed for the door.

"Something's bugging her." Katie said. "I don't know what, but something's wrong."

"Guess I'll just have to ask her." Kevin said as they headed over to her. When they reached her, Kevin turned her chair so she was facing him, then knelt down in front of her. "Something bothering you, Ang?"

"Why."

"Cause you usually don't talk in one worded sentences, unless your mad or frustrated." Katie replied. "If your tired, we can take you back home."

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Well, I'm staying."

Katie stared at her friend. _She's either really tired, so she's confused about something. Or she's just really mad at me. _She thought to herself as she opened the door for her.

Kevin slowly stood up, then stepped back so Angie could get in. Then he and Katie shook their heads and followed her inside. Soon as they were inside, they bought their tickets, got some pop and popcorn and then headed down the hall and into the movie. They sat in the back, so it wasn't as enjoyable. But it was okay.

"Did you like it?" Katie asked as they left the theater and headed for the van.

"It was okay." Angie replied.

Katie stopped and looked at her friend. "You sure nothing's bothering you?"

"I'm fine. A little tired, it's been a long day."

"I understand." Katie replied, patting her friends shoulder. "We just thought maybe you'd like to get out for a bit. We'll take you back home. You have therapy tomorrow, too?"

"I guess. It's really strenuous."

"Maybe I could come with you sometime?"

"Sure, if you want to." Finally, they reached the van. Kevin opened the back door, then carefully picked Angie up, gently sat her down and buckled her in. Next, he put her wheelchair in and shut the door.

The drive back to Angie's house, was made in silence. Katie glanced back at her and saw she was fast asleep. "She's out like a light, that therapy must've really worn her out."

"I guess so, she was sleeping when we picked her up."

"She was, you should've just told her dad, we'd do it another time. He didn't have to wake her up."

"I probably should've."

"No wonder she seemed mad, she was tired."

Awhile later, they pulled up in front of Angie's house and parked. Kevin got out, walked up to the front door and knocked. Moments later, Angie's dad opened it. "How was the movie?"

"Okay, Angie fell asleep on the way here, though"

"Okay, I'll go and get her." With that, he walked over to Kevin's van and opened the door. Then he unbuckled her and carefully picked her up. "Uhh." Angie moaned.

"Shh, it's okay. Angel, I've got you. Let's get you in bed. " Angie slowly opened her eyes, looked up at her dad and then closed them again. Her dad gently kissed the top of her head, then turned and headed back towards the house, with Kevin following behind in the wheelchair.

When they reached the house, they found Stella waiting for them. She held the door open for them. Kevin brought the wheelchair inside, then said goodbye and left. After he was gone, Stella followed Mac down the hall to their daughters spare bedroom. Whey she reached it, she opened the door and then followed him in. Mac walked over to the bed and gently laid Angie down. Then he carefully undressed her and put her nightgown on. "Night Angel, I love you." He said, bending down and kissing her forehead. Then Stella gave her a goodnight kiss as well. "Love you sweetheart."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So, how was the movie?" Angie's mother asked as they headed to the hospital for more therapy.

"It was okay."

"You didn't like it?"

"I think I was just too tired."

"You did have a long day yesterday." Her dad said.

"And another one today."

"We know it's frustrating. Angie. If we could, we'd do it for you. We can't, all we can do is give you our love and support." Angie's dad said, taking a quick look back at her.

Angie sighed, she wanted to walk again but it was frustrating and a lot of work.

A while later. they reached the hospital. Stella got out first and opened the back door. Then she took the wheelchair out, set it down and put the breaks on. Moments later, Mac came around the corner. He walked over to Angie and unbuckled her seatbelt. Then he carefully picked her up and placed her in her wheelchair.

Angie unlocked her chair and headed for the hospital, with her parents following behind her. Once inside, they made their way to the Physical Therapy room. Michelle was waiting for them. "Hi Angie, ready to do some more walking?"

"I guess so."

"Okay, wheel yourself over to the bars."

Angie wheeled herself over to the bars, with Michelle following behind her. Her parents stood at the other end watching. Michelle put a belt around Angie's waist. "Okay Angie, I want you to grab the bars and pull yourself up."

Angie took a deep breath, then grabbed the bars and slowly stood up. "Okay, now let's see if you can make it further then yesterday."

Angie slowly took a step, then another one. "Your doing really good, keep going!"

They got halfway again and Angie stopped. "I just need a few minutes."

"That's fine, I know this is hard."

Angie rested for a few minutes, then started going again. She made it all the way to her mother's arms. "I did it!"

"I'm so proud of you." Her mother exclaimed, giving her a big hug. They hugged for a while, then slowly pulled apart. Michelle took Angie's belt off, then moved her chair closer. Angie sat down and then looked up at her parents. They were both smiling at her.

"I knew you could do it." Her dad said, bending down to give her a hug.

Angie hugged him back tight. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Angel."


	20. Chapter 20 party

Chapter 20- A year later

Mac and Stella were in the living room planning Angie's party, when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Stella said, as she got up and headed for the door. "Hi Katie."

"Hi, I thought Angie might like to grab something to eat. "

"Come in." Stella replied,stepping back so she could enter. "Angie's in her room."

"Okay thanks. How's she doing?"

"She's a little discouraged, she doesn't think we're enthused enough about her being able to walk again."

"She's in for a big surprise."

"Yeah,she is."

Just then, Angie entered the living-room. She stopped when she saw her mom and Katie smiling at each other. "What's going on?" Katie turned around and looked at her friend. "Hi, Ang. I was just wondering if you wanted to get something to eat."

Angie looked at her friend,then her mother. _Something's going on. _She thought to herself. "Sure, we can go out." Angie replied,looking at her friend.

"Let's go." Katie replied,then headed for the door. "Bye, mom, bye dad." Angie said as she followed Katie out. Once they were outside, Angie turned turned to her friend and asked."So, what where you and my mom talking about?"

"Nothing much, come on." Angie sighed and followed Katie over to the car. When they reached it, she got in and buckled up. Katie was hiding something,but what. _Whatever it is, I don't think she's gonna tell me. _Angie thought to herself as they pulled out of the driveway and left.

Meanwhile...

Mac and Stella were busy setting up the living room for Angie's big party. They had balloons,, cake , ice cream and a banner that said 'We knew you could do it!' They had just finished hanging it up and were checking to make sure it was even; when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it, that's probably our guests." Mac said, then turned and headed for the door. When he opened it, he found a bunch of people standing there. "Come in." He said, stepping back so they could enter. Once they were all in, he shut the door, then turned back to their guests. "The party's in the living room, follow me."

Stella smiled as Mac entered with their guests. "Thank you all for coming,Angie should be back soon."

Heather walked over to Stella and smiled at her. "She'll love it, I think this was a great idea."

"I hope she does." Stella replied, as she shut off the lights. Moments later, they heard a car pull in. "She's here, everyone hide."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n my story's complete now, thanks for all the reviews,favorites and alerts. I'm glad you all liked it.**

Chapter 21- Surprise

Katie pulled into the driveway and parked, then she got out. Angie got out as well. "Wonder why the lights are off?" Angie said, as they headed for the house. When they reached the front door, Angie opened it and went in; with Katie following behind her. "Mom? Dad? We're back." Angie called out, but got no response. _That's strange, something funny's going on. _Angie thought to herself, as she looked around. "Come on, let's go in the living room." Katie said as she took her hand and headed for the living room. It was really dark in there, they could hardly see. "Hello?" Angie called out.

A few moments later, the lights came on. "SURPRISE!"

Tears welled up in Angie's eyes, she couldn't believe her parent's had done this for her. Her parents walked over to her and gave her a hug. "So, you like your party?" Her mom asked,looking at her.

Angie nodded. "I—I can't believe it. You did this for me?"

"We love you, Angel." Her mom said giving her another hug.

"Yeah, your my little, Angel." Her dad said hugging her.

"I thought I was your angel." Stella said,smiling at him.

Mac wrapped one arm around each of his girls and pulled them close. "Your my Greek angel and you always will be." He said,looking at Stella,then kissed the top of her head. "And, no matter how old you are, you'll always be my little Angel." He said, kissing his daughters head.

"I love you,too."Angela said,giving her dad a hug.

Heather reached into her pocket and pulled out her camera. "Smile!" She said as she took a picture of the three of them.

They stood there for a few more minutes, then slowly broke apart. "Who wants cake and ice cream?" Stella asked as she made her way over to the cake with Angie following behind. It looks really good." Angie said looking at it. "Which piece do you want?"

Angie thought about for a few minutes, then said. "The middle."

"Enjoy." Her mother said as she put the piece on a plate, then put some ice cream next to it and handed it to her daughter along with a napkin and silverware.

"Thank you." Angie said, smiling at her mother, then turned and walked away. She headed over to the couch and sat down. Moments later, Kevin came over with two glasses of punch and handed one to Angie. "Thank you." She said, smiling at him.

"Your welcome." He replied, sitting down beside her. "So, were you surprised?"

"Yeah, I really was. I can't believe they planned this huge party for me."

"They really love you,Angie."

Angie looked over at her parents,talking with Danny and Lindsay. "I know they do." She said.

"I got you a little something, just to say congratulations." Kevin said, as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a little box and handed it to Angie. Angie opened the box and found a pair of shiny green earrings. "Kevin, thank you." Angie said,putting her plate down and giving him a hug. Then she rushed over to her parents. "Mom, look what I got!" She exclaimed, showing her the box. Her mother looked at them, then showed them to her dad. "They're very nice,Angel."

"Kevin gave them to me, I'm gonna go put them on." She said, then turned and headed upstairs to the bathroom. "Who's Kevin?" Danny asked. "He's a friend from school, he came over and helped her with her schoolwork. He's very nice." Stella replied.

"Sure he's nice, he kissed her too."

"He kissed her?" Danny asked.

"He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"He kissed her, Stell and now he got her earrings?"

"It's just a gift, it doesn't mean anything." Just then, Angie came back down. She walked over to her parents. "Everything okay?"

"We're fine, sweetheart." Stella said,looking at her daughter. "Dad?"

"It's okay,Angel." Her dad said.

"Okay." Angela said,then turned and walked over to Katie and her mother.

"Nice earrings, Angie." Katie said

"Thanks, Kevin gave them to me."

"That was nice of him."

"Yea, it was. You both have been really great throughout all of this." Angie said, giving Katie a hug.

"Your my best friend, and if it wasn't for me; you wouldn't have been in this mess." Katie said,hugging her back. They hugged for while,then slowly broke apart. "We always seem to get in some kind of trouble,don't we?"

"Yea, but we always help each other out if it." Katie said,giving her another hug;then left with her mother.

Hours later, after everyone was gone and everything was cleaned up. Angie was sitting with her dad on the couch. "Thank you again for the party, I really enjoyed it."

"Your welcome Angel, We're glad you liked it." Her dad said,wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head. "I loved it and I love you, too."Angie said, giving him a hug. When Stella entered the living room a while later; happy tears welled up in her eyes when she saw her daughter and husband sleeping peacefully with his arm wrapped around her. She walked over to them, sat down beside her husband and rested her head on his shoulder. Mac slowly opened his eyes, wrapped his other arm around Stella, kissed the top of her head,then fell back asleep.


End file.
